


Glee/CrissColfer Drabbles

by MusicalRats



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRats/pseuds/MusicalRats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you like this please comment with any prompts you would like me to do. They will all be under the 2000 word mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on!” Chris groaned after he slipped under again. In high school he firmly never swam, and until the script for yes/no had been given out he had been forced to learn to swim. He was practicing in Darren’s pool after a long argument after their dance practice the day before about having to know how to swim before he could do synchronized swimming. 

“You have to relax Chris.,” Darren yawned, stretching out in front of Chris, pushing out his bare stomach. Darren had persuaded Chris to swim in his swim-shorts with himself that he used for the beach occasionally. 

“It is swimming Dare!” Chris practically screamed. “I am 21 not 5!”

“You are just a bit rusty,” Darren said, taking Chris by his bare waist, pulling him back to the shorter side of the pool, “I had to practice when I was, like, 19 I think.”

“I don’t even know how to!” Chris muttered, sighing in defeat. “I last swam when I was 10 maybe?”

“It will come to you, I promise,” Darren said, swimming away a few meters. “Follow me.”

“Okay,” Chris said unsurely, saying it almost like a question. 

Chris swam over hesitantly, biting on his tongue, almost positive that he was failing. 

“I am shit!” Chris yelled in between breaths.

“You are getting better,” Darren smiled, grabbing Chris’s hands, tugging him closer. “Let’s play chase.”

“Goofball. You are obviously going to win,” Chris stared at him with a blank expression, keeping his voice neutral. “I am a former chubby kid; I am not experienced with racing.”

“Don’t say that!” 

Chris blinked, angling his head to avoid Darren’s eyes. “I wanna practice.”

“Sure,” Darren tentatively let go of Chris, letting him float in his reach.

“I am fine.” Chris reassured, putting his arms out. “Let me try to swim around for a bit by myself and then we can see about racing, huh?”

“Ok.”


	2. Italian is so hot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so once again these will all be short enough to have a quick read unlike my other fanfictions, so I still hope you enjoy these.  
> 

“Heya, Dare!” Chris skipped to Darren in a very Kurt matter.  
“Someones a bit energetic today, huh?” Darren said jokingly, walking towards his trailer.  
“Kevin gave me some diet coke. . A lot.” Chris pointed over to Kevin, who was hola-hooping and texting on his phone in front of Chris’s and his trailers. “He bought some yesterday and shared it with me.”  
“Awesome!” Darren smiled with Chris, letting him come into his trailer.  
“i.” Darren grinned, in a sort of 'I won' way, sitting down on his couch along with Chris.  
“Dare, I can’t speak Italian.” Chris said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Chris quickly pulled out his phone, getting ready to text Kevin if Darren asks anything else.  
“Ah, ma se io parlo in francese Lei riderebbe.” Darren smiled lovingly, making Chris even more confused.

 **Chris:**  
Kevin I have no idea what Darren is saying. Help!  
**Kevin:**  
Use translate?  
**Chris:**  
thanks for the help.

_“Il costume di Kurt guarda buono su Lei”_

**Kevin:**  
I don’t know all the languages Darren speaks, let alone be able to translate them!  
**Chris:**  
Great. If it is my last choice I will use translate for my own good.

Chris searched up Google Translate as fast as he could, letting the microphone pick up Darren’s voice.  
“Lei è il mio mondo, Chris.” Darren said, just loud enough for Chris’s phone’s microphone to pick up his voice and for Chris to coo at the result- You are my world, Chris.  
Before Darren could question him, Chris lept forward, not caring if his perfectly coiffed hair messed up or his makeup rubbed off on Darren’s costume, and tackled Darren to the corner of the couch, wrapping him in a tight hug.  
“You are amazing.” Chris said, kissing Darren on the cheek. “Your languages are _so hot_.”  
“Damn. I thought you didn’t know Italian.” Darren looked almost disappointed, but still happy nonetheless.  
“Did you really think I would sit here whilst you would speak things, obviously cute, about Kurt and me.” Chris curled up on Darren's waist, holding on to his torso so that he wouldn’t fall off the side of the couch. “There is a little thing called Google Translate.”  
“Oh-no! I have been cracked!” Darren exclaimed. Chris laughed and burrowed more into Darren’s clothing, placing soft kisses up his chest and onto his neck.  
“You should continue talking to me in that Italian accent, or speak to me in French if you want to say something to me, sexual, onset so that no one questions you.”  
“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> No.1: Someone looks hot today.  
> No.2: Ah, but if I speak in French you would laugh.  
> No.3: Kurt's costume looks good on you.  
> Thank you and please leave a review if you liked it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

“ Kurt?” Blaine asked quietly in Kurt’s room, taking Kurt’s french book and placing it aside.

“Uh-uh?” Kurt smiled, taking Blaine’s hands in a way that told Blaine that he could asked him.

“Have you. . Have you, like, been with anyone sexually before me?” Blaine asked cautiously, watching Kurt’s face intently. Kurt sighed and looked down, almost guilty.

“Yes.” Kurt said, almost coming out as a question. Blaine swallowed, squeezing his hands.

“Who?”

“Ok, before I say this don’t judge me, it is kind of awkward.”

“Was it, um, Mike?” Blaine guessed unknowingly, ducking his head when Kurt shook his head and laughed.

“Gosh no. It was, oh god, Brittany.”

“Brittany.” Blaine raised his eyebrows and was positive he was lying.

“Yeah, em, I was at a confusing stage in my life and I wanted to be more manlier because it looked like my Dad liked Finn more and I wanted to see what it was like and-” Kurt rambled, a blush forming across his cheeks. 

“And you got annoyed at me for kissing Rachel. You were drunk or something, right?” Blaine asked, interrupting Kurt, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

“I wish.” Kurt mumbled, this time being him ducking his head in embarrassment. “ _I don’t know Blaine._ ”

“Did you. . .” Blaine trailed off, trying to think of a way to say ‘get turned on’ without embarrassing or scar Kurt for the rest of his like.

“ _ No! _ ” Kurt's sudden answer startled Blaine out of his thoughts. “My body thought otherwise, and the make out was  _ heated _ .”

“Ok, so you just made out with her? When?” Blaine wasn't mad, just intrigued, yet he didn't want to cross any lines.

“Sophomore year.” Kurt looked up into Blaine’s eyes, almost shyly. “I wish I didn’t though.”

“Oh,” was all Blaine managed to say. 

“It was terrible Blaine!” Kurt blurted out. “And my  _ dad came in  _ and saw me making out with a popular school girl, and he knew I was  _ gay,  _ and. . . ergh.” 

“I did the same with Rachel, and I am sure it made me even more gay knowing that girls are so needy.” Blaine shrugged, trying to help the miserable mess in front of him.

“Yeah I guess that’s a good part.” Blaine could swear he saw a smile on the corner of Kurt’s mouth. “Brittany wasn’t as needy after as Rachel.”

“Thank god.” Blaine grinned and took Kurt’s hands in his, planted soft kisses to each of his knuckles.

“I have a boyfriend instead.” Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck, prompting Blaine to kiss him firmly to say ‘I’m yours.’


End file.
